projectnamebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanic A. Hot-dog
, has been rated PG, younger viewers discretion advised Sanic is an op porcupine. He has a group of legends for friends, and has spawned an occult. ☀ Looks He is a poorly drawn blue porcupine. Personality He has to always go fast. He likes to save small rodents. He hates satan. He rarely eats, because he must fast. He considers himself as Islam, and that is why he is fast. He was born in Iran. He thinks he is second to best, so he is egotistical. He loves destruction, and hates cars. He is under the influence of drugs, coffee, and everything else(Cleaning products, human blood, alcohol, and various parasites). Strengths and Powers Sanic has lots of powerful powers to help him out. He is a master no-scoper and quickscoper, his powers rivaling such greats like Doge and Dat Boi in strength. Sanic is also, of course, very fast, going 12 times the speed of light!!! A lightspeed per Sanic is a speed limit that is equal to 536,493,303.2 mph, or 0.8 times the speed of light, and he can go 15 at most. He can travel up to 8,047,399,548 mph. Even though he can run very fast, Sanic has a hard time controlling his speed. Sanic can also summon a F5 Tornado on his command but can only do it once every stage/fight. He goes fast all the time, if he dosen't for 30 min, he will die. Sanic also can defy science melting steel with kerosene. Sanic Ball Sanic has a form called Sanicball where he turns into a ball. His speed is increased, but he loses control over himself. Sanic also gains the ability to roll around at the speed of sound in this form, a technique that nobody else except Sawneek has access to. He can use a Spindash more powerful than in base form or in any form. ☀ Super Sanic Sanic's most famous alternate form is known as Supahr Sanic, which is achieved by gathering all 7 legendary Chaos Doritos. In this form, his MLG abilities are increased by many times. He can also fly in this form. He even has a Sanicball version of this transformation called Super Sanic Ball. Super Sanic is a sub-god form, he has god like strength and a top speed of 5,000x the Speed of Light. Before he loses the transformation, he unleashes his ultimate attack is called the MLG 420 Blast, in which he opens his chest and shoots a turqoise chi/mana beam. ☀ ☀ Hyper Sanic Sanic can also turn into HYPER SANIC if he eats 7 flurp chips. Hyper Sanic is 420x stronger than Super Sanic and has a Sanicball version of himself too. He can reach speeds of 2,000,000x the Speed of Light. He stands toe to toe with Sub-God Weegee. ☀ Dankspine Sanic If Sanic drinks a gallon of purple spice flurp, the nectar of the gods, he will transform into Dankspine Sanic, who is 2x more powerful than Hyper Sanic, leaving Dankspine Sanic at a universe-busting level. Again, there is a Dankspine Sanicball as well. ☀ Dark Sanic When Sanic gets angry while using the Chaos Doritos, he can tap into this unstoppable rage machine, DARK SANIC. Dark Sanic is 2x the power of Super Sanic. The downside is that he can't control this power. ☀ Super Sanic Sub-God When Sanic uses the Chaos Doritos and gets energy from Taels, Shedew, Doge, Gabe Newell and MLG Jesus, he can become SUPER SANIC GOD for 15 minutes, he will be invincible for that time, have god-like strength and his top speed will be 1 Light Year per hour, yes it may be a little slower than Hyper and Dankspine but he needs to hold all of his strength, then he will turn back to base Sanic. His most powerful move is the MLG 420 Blast x69, it easily killed God Weegee at full power, an advantage is that he can still sustain the form unlike Super Sanic. ☀ Saneegee If Sanic fuses with Weegee, he will become Saneegee. ☀ Weeganic If Sanic uses soul gem earrings with Weegee, he will become a 2x stronger fusion called Weeganic. ☀ Flurple Weeganic If Sanic uses Crystal Flurp earrings with Weegee, he will become a 5x stronger fusion called Weeganic. Flurple-Blaze Weeganic If Sanic uses Crystal Flurp earrings with Weegee, he will become a 5.5x stronger fusion called Weeganic. He is on white-gold fire, has boosted metabolism, made of fire, part silicon, emits rads, stabilized blood sugar, and 1000 AP. General Info He is Wave 10. Items Currently In Possession --- --- History He was used as a "second-best" parody of sonic. He is hilarious, as public domain, because, you can change him all you want. Appearances Roleplays --- --- Fanfictions --- --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Family ---Nipples the Enchilada ---'mother' Friends ---Tales the Fetus Cronenberg ---Nipples the Enchilada Enemies ---Weegee ---Sir. Gluteus Caesar Fun Facts He was born of Sub-God 0nyxheart, and mother so sanic is a demi-god.